


OK Cryptid: Illeanor the Harpy

by Aelia_D



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bad dates, Catfishing, Exophilia, F/F, Fingering, First story after some writer's block, Lesbian Romance, OkCryptid, OkCryptid App, Oral Sex, WLW Romance, good dates, makeout sessions, nsfw writing, shitty behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 21:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelia_D/pseuds/Aelia_D
Summary: A really bad first date, and a really good first date.





	OK Cryptid: Illeanor the Harpy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @Arnarkusaga's OK Cryptid App project. (It's mostly on tumblr.)

“So, I might have made you an OKCryptid profile,” your roommate Em said, hovering in the doorway to your room. In this case, it wasn’t just a phrase, they were literally hovering, their sparkling pixie wings letting them float several feet off the floor with ease.

“You did what?!” You nearly dropped your laptop with how quickly you sat up. You caught it though, and closed the lid before setting it aside with a calmness you did not feel. “Why would you do that?”

“You’re lonely,” they said, twisting their hands in front of them in a sign of nervousness. “All you do is go to work and come home, you never go out and have fun.”

“Em…” you pinched the bridge of your nose, feeling a stress headache coming on rapidly. “And why did you see fit to mention this now?”

“Because you have a date?” They squeaked.

“WHAT?!” You’re certain every being in the apartment building heard your shout that time. You squashed the urge to throw something. Had your roommate been human, or even human-sized, you might have thrown a pillow, but if you hit Em with that, you’d do serious harm. And for all that what they’d done was a fairly egregious overstep, you didn’t wish to hurt them.

You took deep, calming breaths.

This was not a disaster. It was uncomfortable, inappropriate, and embarrassing, but it was not, actually, a disaster. Repeating that to yourself a few times restored your calm, and allowed you to smile at your roommate.

“Who did you set me up with?” You asked.

Em, sensing that you’d calmed down, fluttered over and settled carefully on the bed next to you before pulling their phone out of their satchel and showing you.

It was a harpy.

There was only one picture of her, but it was enough for you to see that she had dark hair and rich golden-brown skin. She had smooth human shoulders, and arms, but she also had beautiful brown wings. Soft blue fabric draped over her in a style favored by some of the winged humanoids; it imitated some of the old Greek chitons and left their wings free. Even in the photo her brown eyes seemed to be sparkling with humor, and there was something about the way she was smiling that drew you in.

There were compatibility ratings, though it looked like the harpy hadn’t answered many questions, but the few she had were promising. When you flipped through some of your profile you realized that the pixie must have been working on this for weeks. You recognized some of these questions; they’d been throwing them out to you as if they were from magazines and websites a few at a time, and you’d thought nothing of it. Instead, Em had been using it to build out your profile.

Damn it. Em had actually found someone you wanted to go on a date with. Not only was she gorgeous, but there was a chance your personalities would actually mesh.

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

Em whooped in triumph, and began fluttering around the room.

“Good, because you’re meeting her in an hour.”

“WHAT?” You gasped, anger beginning anew.

The pixie’s laughter taunted you as they dragged clothes from your closet and began depositing them on your bed for you to try them on.

“You can be mad later. Go get in the shower while I pick out your clothes.”

“Alright,” You said, exasperated and amused. “You punk. We’re going to talk about this though. You way overstepped.”

Em waved a hand, their mind already focused on the task in front of them.

An hour later, you walked up to the restaurant where you were meeting your date, nervous but excited. You entered and glanced around, but you didn’t see your date anywhere. You were about to message her when your phone pinged.   
  
_> > Running late, sorry. Reservation is under “Oro.” Go ahead and have them seat you._

You frowned a little at that, but typed back a quick reply. It would make sense to get seated, there wasn’t any real reason you needed to meet your date out front. If she was a weirdo or a serial killer where you saw her for the first time wouldn’t make a huge difference. With that in mind, you approached the host station, and were relieved to be greeted warmly and seated at a nice table near one of the windows.

You halfheartedly perused the menu, looking up frequently in the hopes that you’d sight your date. The minutes stretched on with no sight of her. By the time she was fifteen minutes late you were seriously contemplating calling the night a bust and hailing a cab home.

“Hello,” a man said, approaching your table. “Sorry I’m late.”

“What?”

“I got caught in traffic,” He pulled out the chair opposite you and sat down. “I’m your date for the evening.”

“Is this some kind of joke?” You asked, shifting your weight and preparing to bail.

“No, no. Nothing like that. I just find that it’s hard to find human women who are willing to go on dates with human men these days, so I’ve had to resort to other methods.” He offered you what he surely thought was a charming smile, but which instead made your skin crawl.

“This is…” you struggled to find words. “Nope. Not happening.”

“Just give me a few minutes of your time,” he said, grabbing your hand.

“Let go of me. I’m leaving. You lied to me to get me here, and you’ve already wasted more than a few minutes of my time.” You jerked your hand out of his grip and grabbed your purse. A few groups at nearby tables had begun to notice what was going on, and had fallen quiet. A member of the restaurant staff was hurrying your way.

“You’re making a scene,” he said, smiling again and putting his hands up in a placating gesture. “How about you just sit back down and we have a nice dinner and get to know each other.”

“No.” You said, fighting the urge to do what he said. A huge part of you was screaming to not make a scene, but you were not going to let him get away with this. “You lied to me. You used someone else’s photo to get me here under false pretences.”

The restaurant had gone deadly silent.

“You did what?” The waiter asked. He appeared to be half-orc, and he was frowning very intensely at your “date.”

“I just wanted a chance. Human women just don’t…” The man’s voice had gone whiny, and he glanced around as if looking for an escape. The exits had been blocked.

You glanced around much more calmly than the human man was, and noticed that the staff of the restaurant, including the back of house, was all here, and all watching the situation. The diners watched silently, some looking uncomfortable, but most looking disgusted.

“Do you have anything further to say?” The half-orc asked, glancing at you.

“No, I think we’re through.” You answered.

The waiter smiled at you, and grabbed your “date,” hauling him none-too kindly away.

You sagged, nearly collapsing back into your chair. Now that things had resolved, your strength was gone, and you wished the floor would open up and swallow you so you didn’t have to figure out how to get out of here. You fought the urge to bang your head against the table.

“Attention, please.” A rich female voice interrupted your pity spiral. You lifted your head from the table, and found yourself staring at the harpy from the dating app. The actual harpy, in the flesh. All six feet of her, with her feathered wings tucked behind her, made an imposing figure. She wore a suit, and spoke with authority that grabbed everyone’s attention easily. “I apologize for the er… show with tonight’s meal. Everyone will be getting free dessert, on us.”

“What the…” You caught the attention of a waitress passing by. “Who’s that?”

“Oh, that’s Illeanor. She owns this place.” The waitress said.

“Oh. Fuck.” You said. “I need to talk to her. It’s really important.”

“Erm… I can let her know?” The waitress frowned.

“So, I know that tonight has been awful, and it’s my fault, but–”

“Not your fault.” She interrupted.

“I mean, it was, but I get what you’re trying to say. But anyway, he used Illeanor’s photo.” You said.

“Oh.” The waitress seemed to catch up with the situation. “Oh fuck.”

“Yeah. I need to talk to her.”

“Come on then, let’s go.”

Within five minutes you found yourself in the back of the restaurant, past multiple employees only signs, looking at a nondescript door. Your waitress knocked, then pushed open the door without waiting for a response.

“What now?” Illeanor asked. She sat behind a large desk, with her head cradled in her hands.

“There’s someone you need to talk to,” your waitress said.

“Hi,” you said, as she looked up. “I’m um… so, I need to show you something.”

You pulled out your phone, and pulled up the dating app, placing it on her desk. You watched her face as she looked at “her” profile, seeing the surprise and disgust and anger all warring on her features. She made a few notes on a piece of paper, presumably marking down how to find the profile again.

“Well, that’s…” her voice drifted off as she seemed to struggle to find words.

“Yeah.” You said, perching on the edge of one of the chairs across the desk from her. “I’m sorry we made a scene in your restaurant, but when I thought I was going on a date with well… you… and then he showed up…” You rubbed the side of your neck, and then looked at her. “I wanted to make sure you knew, when I saw you here, so you could report it and get it removed, though I don’t think that’s going to stop him from doing the same thing with someone else’s photo but…”

“Thank you. And, you’re not the one who needs to apologize,” Illeanor said. She caught your eyes and held your gaze as she spoke to you. The way she looked at you, so directly, made you feel pinned in place. “Yeah, you made a scene, but I think that was entirely justified. If it was anyone else who’d done it, wouldn’t you think they did the right thing?”

“I mean… “ You flushed, and looked at the ground.

“You know the answer. Cut yourself some slack. I don’t blame you at all for tonight.” Illeanor passed your phone back. She grabbed a business card from the holder on her desk, and scribbled something on the back. “I’d like you to give me a call sometime soon, when you’re up to it, to come back and have dinner, on the house. That on the back is my personal number.”

Shocked, you looked up at her. The smile she was giving you was friendly. Flirtatious, maybe. You weren’t sure. You thought you might be reading too much into it, and letting your hopes get away with you. This night had been an epic disaster of a date, and some small part of you was clinging to any piece of hope to find a way to salvage it.

“Thank you.” You said. “It was nice to meet you for real, although the circumstances sucked.”

“Likewise,” Illeanor said with a laugh as she walked you out. “I’m serious about you calling me. Please do, as soon as you’re up to it.”

That night you got home, cried to Em, and took the longest bubble bath you’d taken in your life. You let yourself mope for a few days, but there was a part of you that was intrigued by Illeanor. She was real, and you’d met her. After the experience with the creep, the app left a sour taste in your mouth, though you knew it wasn’t its fault. There were doubtless plenty of nice people using OkCryptid.

It took a week for you to work up the courage to call her.

“I was wondering if you’d call,” she said after you told her who it was. “Are you free on Friday?”

“Yes!” You said, eager to see her now that it was clear she’d genuinely wanted to hear from you. You’d worried that it had been some pity thing, but now you felt silly. Nothing about Illeanor had struck you as the sort of person who would act out of pity.

The details were easily hashed out, but you were reluctant to get off the phone.

“Did you get his profile deleted?” You asked her.

“I did. That whole situation has been… handled.”

Something about the way she said it made you hesitate to ask for more information. You suspected it was unpleasant for the creep, whatever it was, and that was enough for you.

The conversation drifted then, to more pleasant conversation, and the two of you ended up talking for a while. Before you knew it, your phone was beeping at you that its battery was dying, so you said goodnight and confirmed that you’d see her Friday.

It was just a few days away.

And then it wasn’t.

Friday saw you bouncing with anticipation, struggling to find the right outfit. Even Em was exasperated by you, and that was saying something. They usually enjoyed this kind of drama.

“I liked the teal skirt better,” they said from their perch on your bed.

“Does it strike the right ‘I’m not sure if this is a date but I sure hope it is’ vibe?” you asked.

“Yes,” They said with a laugh and an eye roll. “All of these outfits have. Just pick one.”

“I’m sorry Em, I’m just-”

“Excited. I know. Look, just pick an outfit and get out of this apartment.” Your roommate said with good natured grouching. They did understand how much this meant to you, but that didn’t mean that they weren’t understandably irritated by your indecisiveness.

So you grabbed the teal skirt, and the blouse that went with it; a flirty thing that scooped low enough to tease without being too much. You did your hair and makeup, and put on comfortable but cute shoes. Em gave you their seal of approval, and you headed out to what was hopefully going to be a better date (but maybe not actually a date?) than your last one.

You arrived to the regular Friday night crowd, and made your way to the Host stand. When you gave the hostess your name, she smiled at you, and let you right to a prime table in the back corner of the restaurant. Illeanor was already seated, but she stood up when you approached, coming over to greet you.

“I’m glad you came,” she said, clasping one of your hands in hers.

“Thank you,” you said, smiling up at her. “You look lovely.”

She did look lovely, in an artfully draped floral dress that highlighted the color of her eyes. Her wings were glossy, the speckled brown feathers tucked behind her carefully. Her golden-brown skin seemed to glow in the romantic light of the restaurant.

She helped you sit, and then took her own seat. Almost immediately there was food on the table; a sampler of all the tastiest appetizers.

“The perks of going on a date with the owner?” You asked with a laugh.

“Exactly,” Illeanor said, her smile delighted. “I didn’t want to be too overbearing and pick your dinner, but I did want to do something.”

“Were you worried you weren’t impressive enough already?” You asked, leaning forward a little, and catching the stain of a blush across her cheeks. “Because you are.”

Some of her tension disappeared with that, and from there the rest of the date flowed easily. Turned out the two of you had a lot in common. You both liked reading, and spending time at home when you could, though obviously running her restaurant kept her busy. You learned that she’d started working in kitchens as a teenager, and that she had only relatively recently “earned” her place as top chef of a restaurant. In turn, you told her about your time in school, starting your career, and meeting Em.

By the time dinner was done, and you were contemplating dessert, you were confident that this was actually a date, and you realized you were hoping for more than just dinner and talking. Would it be too forward to ask her back to your house? Would Em stay out of the way long enough? Sometimes having a roommate was the worst.

“So, I hope I’m not rushing things,” Illeanor said, “But if you’re interested, we could have dessert at my place?”

You laughed, and when she looked concerned in response, you reached for her hand to reassure her.

“No, don’t–” You paused, trying to steady yourself. “I was just thinking the same thing. I just… I don’t normally… but I really like you, Illeanor.”

Her smile returned. You felt a fluttering of excitement in your belly. Her smile matched the one you felt on your own face.

Illeanor’s place wasn’t far, but by the time you got there, excitement had given way to nerves. She seemed to understand, because she showed you to her comfortably furnished living room and put something on the TV (more for noise than because either of you were watching) before she disappeared to grab actual dessert.

“I hadn’t planned anything, I promise,” she said when she reappeared with gourmet cupcakes on a plate. “But I happen to have a weakness for the fancy cupcakes from the bakery down the street. This one is s’mores and that one is cookies ‘n cream. Take your pick.”

“Even if you had planned on luring me back here,” you said, grabbing the s’mores cupcake, “With cupcakes like this I’m not sure I mind.”

“Good to know that luring pretty ladies back to my place works best with cupcakes,” Illeanor said.

“It works on me, anyway.” You laughed, and she grinned. It was quiet as you devoured the sweet treats, but the tension had been broken. When all that was left was crumbs and fond memories, it was easier to settle back onto the couch beside her.

One of her hands claimed yours, her fingers tangling with your own, her thumb rubbing over the back of your hand. You reached up and lightly brushed her cheek before cupping it as you brought your face to hers for a kiss.

Her lips were soft, and the first kiss the two of you shared was gentle and sweet. It did not stay that way. The kiss deepened easily, tongues sliding against each other, lips pressing together, teasing and tasting. You felt her arm come around your body, pulling you closer as she continued to kiss you. Before long you were straddling her lap, and her wings were curled around you both, enclosing you in a private, feathered space.

You pulled away from the kiss, and just admired the view for a moment. Her golden brown skin was flushed, her lips puffy and glistening. Her breath came fast. Her hands rested on your hips, her fingers just skimming up under your blouse, touching bare skin in a way that tantalized you both. Her hand shifted, finding the expanse of bare thigh exposed by the way you’d shifted to straddle her. Her fingers stroked your skin, giving you goosebumps. She grinned at you, and leaned in close to nibble at your neck.

You know you made noises, none of them dignified, but that just encouraged her. For a few minutes, all thought of returning the favor was lost as she touched you, just running her hands over your thighs and hips and waist, touching bare skin and nibbling at your neck and shoulder. She slowed, her touches becoming just the gentlest of caresses, and you realized you’d been neglecting her.

“Oh,” you gasped. “I’m being so selfish. Let me do something nice for you.”

You began to work at the clasps for her dress, and teased it away from her, kissing bare skin as it was revealed to you. Her shoulders were lovely, her dark skin speckled with darker freckles. You kissed and nipped at them as you found them, and worked your way down, across her chest, to her breasts. They were soft palmfuls, and you cupped them, enjoying the way her breath caught as you flicked your thumb over the tips.

“Good?” You asked.

“Yes,” Illeanor gasped. “Very.”

You lavished attention on her, until she was making the same sort of lewd noises that you had been making as she nibbled at your neck.

“I think…”Illeanor panted, “We should take this back to the bedroom?”

“Yes.” You said, and were pleasantly surprised when the harpy stood, holding you flush against her. She stole another kiss before letting your feet touch the ground. Her dress, which had been pooled at her hips, slid the rest of the way down her body.

With your hand in hers she led you to a brightly decorated bedroom. You had a few seconds to take it all in as she flipped the blankets on her bed back, to get a colorful quilt out of the way and expose the sheets.

Illeanor hooked the sides of her lacy panties with her thumbs, and slid them off, before sitting on the bed and crossing one leg over the other.

“Well?” She said, one brow arched. “Are you going to strip the rest of the way for me?”

The way she said it managed to be both demanding and playful, and you liked the way she seemed prepared to be in charge. Still, that didn’t mean you needed to jump to meet her every command, so you took your time, playing with the fastenings of your blouse a little before removing it, and revealing your cute-but-comfy bra. Illeanor, for her part, seemed content to watch the show, not hurrying you along, but also never looking away from you.

Your skirt, when undone, fell to the floor, and you were left standing there in not-quite matching underwear. The panties were the same color, but that’s where the similarity stopped. You almost wished the set matched, but the look on Illeanor’s face told you she didn’t mind.

“You like the view?” You asked, spinning and wiggling your butt at her a little.

“Gorgeous,” she said. “Come here.”

You took two steps and closed the distance between the two of you. Her hands were on you in an instant, skimming up over your hips and sides, stroking your skin and making you tingle. You liked her hands a lot. They were a little rough from years in the kitchen, but her fingers were long and graceful, and they felt wonderful on your skin.

You touched her, too. Enjoying the feel of her soft, warm skin. When you stroked the spot that her skin became feathered, she gasped. You stroked again, and Illeanor shivered against you.

“I always forget how good that feels,” she murmured, burying her face against your belly.

You kept teasing her, stroking her there, or near there, as she unclasped your bra. You had to stop as she slid it down your arms. It was that moment that she tumbled you onto the bed, pinning you there, and caging you in with her wings.

“Oh no, I’m trapped,” you said with a giggle.

“And now I’m going to eat you up.”

“That’s so cheesy,” you laughed, but the amusement quickly died away as her kisses worked their way down your body.

“You like it,” she murmured between kisses. She caught your panties and tugged them out of her way, her hands and lips teasing your thighs and calves as she removed the cotton garment.

“I might,” you replied. Anything else you might have said vanished from your brain as her fingers slid up your thighs and parted your folds. Your head fell back, and a soft sigh escaped you.

“Not so quick to talk back now, are you?” She asked, her fingers still stroking, circling your clit but not quite touching it. You didn’t even try to reply. Instead, you focused on the feeling of her fingers, the way her breath ghosted over your dripping folds. Her tongue flicked out, just brushing your clit, and your breath stuttered at the way the sensation jolted through your body thanks to the anticipation.

You teased your own nipples as two of her fingers slid into you, curling forward in search of your g spot. Her tongue found your clit, and she masterfully brought you to the edge, sucking and licking and flicking against it just so. Between her fingers pumping into you and her mouth you didn’t stand a chance.

“Fuck,” you gasped. “I’m–” and then you were climaxing, your thighs tightening around her head. She kept going, milking every last bit out of you.

The smile she gave you as she lifted her head from between your thighs was smug.

“You’re good,” you managed to say. “I don’t think I have the strength to sit up right now, so if you wanna just… come sit yourself here, on top of my face?”

“Maybe in a minute,” Illeanor said.

She kissed her way back up your body before claiming your mouth with another passionate kiss. She tasted of you, and the way her tongue darted past your lips reminded you of what it could do. You wrapped your arms around her, pulling her tight against you, your thigh sliding between hers and putting pressure against her core.

She rode your thigh as the two of you kissed, her breath coming faster as her hips gyrated faster. 

One of her hands caught yours, and brought it between her thighs.   
  
“I don’t need much just…”

You circled her clit, building up speed and listening to the noises she made. You kept your mouth busy, kissing her as you teased her with your fingers. In no time at all she was cumming on your hand, her body tightening, her back arching, her wings flexing behind her. It was a beautiful sight.

“I’m glad we went on an actual date,” you said, after a few minutes of quiet snuggling.

“Me, too.” Illeanor replied.


End file.
